Bliss
by smol fry
Summary: Kat has always longed to feel nothing but pure bliss. She wants nothing but pure joy and endless happiness with her loved ones. But when she unexpectedly runs into someone from her past, new feelings emerge and she ends up in a dangerous situation.
1. Chapter 1

**bliss**

 **blis/**

 _ **noun**_

 **perfect happiness; great joy.**

 **"she gave a sigh of bliss"**

 _ **synonyms**_

 **. joy , happiness, pleasure, delight, ecstasy, elation, euphoria**

It had been a long and tiring night for Katarina. She'd been celebrating with her guild after they won the Grand Magic Games. The beef with Saber Tooth had subsided and they were all learning to get to know each other. Kat had joined the guild around the same time as Lucy did, so she was just as close with everyone in Fairy Tail.

Her magic was assassin/ swordplay. She had one regular dagger that she kept at her side 24/7. She had her two twin daggers that she kept away and only used when in battle or when being threatened. Her daggers had come from the demon of Voldur which translates to power. They had been passed down through generations and eventually Kat would give them to her eldest child.

Eventually the extremely drunk mage had found herself walking to her hotel by herself.

"Hey! Katarina, wait up!" Lucy shouted from the party area, along with Sting.

 _What an odd pairing._ She thought to herself.

"Sting wants to walk you home! So bye!" She ran off, clearly drunk as she was stumbling along.

They quickly became good friends throughout the duration of the games, despite the beef between the guilds. And although she wasn't legally participating in the games in the second half because she was with Natsu and Lucy elsewhere, she had threatened Minerva enough to force her to bring back Lector, and that was something she would never admit to him. Sting had quickly become someone that Kat made regular encounters with after each day of the games. They would meet up and talk about everything.

"I just figured you should be accompanied by someone on your way home. I'm also drunk and I haven't seen you since yesterday." He finally said, scratching his head.

Sting was walking along Kat when he stumbled and fell, bringing her down with him. She was too drunk to notice her hand on his… firm butt.

"Nice butt." She snickered, causing them both to have a fit of laughter on the cold ground.

"Man, we're too drunk for this. I'll give it to ya, Fairy Tail throws some awesome ravers. I haven't been this messed up for a long time."

"Agreed. Let's gooooo!" She over exaggerated, as all Fairy Tail wizards tend to do when they're drunk.

All night Katarina and Sting were exploring the town of Crocus, as it was their last night. They had snuck into the garden and the palace. As they snuck down the corridor of the palace, they saw two guards in front of a door. They hid behind a pillar, both intrigued as to what was behind the door.

"Sting I need to sneeze." Kat whispered. Before he could cover her nose, the small assassin sneezed so loud, it echoed through the entire corridor.

"Who's there?!" The guards shouted.

"Jump on my back." She commanded.

"What?" he cocked a brow.

"Just do it."

Doing as told, the blond jumped on the girls back and she ran as fast as her assassin powers could back to the hotel. The guards didn't get a good look at their face.

"How are you so fast? Now I feel even more sick," Sting moaned because of his motion sickness being drawn out.

Kat let him off her back, and he continued to talk "Also how can a person of your size possibly sneeze that loud?" Eventually he was just rambling to himself because Katarina was just in her own drunk world.

Finally they were back at her room in the hotel that Fairy Tail was staying at. Sitting on the couch in front of a fire, trying to sober up.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Sting turned to Kat, with intent in his eyes. "I haven't told anyone this before, not even Rogue. But I feel like I can trust you. Even though I've only known you for a couple weeks. Also I'm drunk." She laughed to herself, as he brought up being drunk as often as he could.

"What's up?"

"I...think I like men." he paused, "and women."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of! Come here Sting!" She pulled him into a tight hug. "Does your heart belong to someone in particular?" She nudged him. "Maybe a certain… Yukino." She coughed.

Sting spat out his water. "How'd you know?"

"It's not hard to see, Sting. Everyone sees how you look at her. And how your eyes light up when someone mentions her name. Like they did just now."

"Okay, well you're definitely my best friend cause not even Rogue knows that much."

"To be fair though, guys are super oblivious. Like how Lucy looks at Natsu, it's super obvious to everyone in the guild that she likes him. What makes you think you like men?"

"Well to be honest, when I saw Natsu for the first time in 7 years my heart skipped a beat. I was anxious that I felt this way so I had to put on a front and come off as unkind. And by the end of the games I realized I still felt that way."

"That's deep man. But you know you can't have him, right? I'm gonna get him together with Lucy."

"I think my feelings for Yukino are stronger. I might be attracted to men, but I don't know if I could ever date one."

"Yeah, no I get it. Men suck."

"What's your love life like?" The blond asked.

"Uh… no one."

"No one what?" He cocked a brow.

"No one comes to mind." She shifted her eyes, obviously hiding something.

"Lies!" He shouted louder than needed and smacked her shoulder.

"Fine, since you've been honest with me," she rubbed the spot where Sting hit her, "you know Cobra from the Oracion Seis?"

He nodded quickly, seeming thrilled to know where this was going.

"We've been spending a lot of time together lately. On the first day of the games, he said he couldn't hear me when he was with Jellal. So he started visiting me more often at the hotel room every night so we could figure out why he couldn't hear me. He just looked so damn good, Sting. Every single time we met up, he got even better looking." The blond nodded his head, obviously thinking about something, but didn't respond. They both had blush on their face from the alcohol, and were still hammered.

"Only you and Lucy know, so please don't tell anyone else." She held out a pinky and he interlocked his with it.

After that, the two fell asleep on the couch on opposite ends.

 _Kat and Erik had tried almost everything. They tested every single theory on why he couldn't hear her coming from far away. Today was no different. It was a day off from the grand magic games._

" _What took you so long, Kitten? You're half an hour late. I didn't hear you coming."_

" _I'm sorry, I got distracted by a food market on the way here. There's so many different kinds." She gleamed._

" _How do you want to test it today?" She asked._

" _What about when we're super close together?" He walked towards her, closing in the space between them and pressed his forehead against hers, with his hand behind her head._

' _Hi.'_

 _He backed away, "I heard that. You said hi."_

" _But we already knew that you could hear me when we're together."_

" _I was just testing the boundaries," he blushed, "It's good to know the limit."_

' _Right. I think you just wanted to get close to me.'_

" _And so what if I did?" He started walking towards her again. "I can feel your heart beat increasing. You're not falling for me, are you?"_

" _Ugh. No way." She groaned in fake disgust, "I'm just here to help you figure out your powers. Anyone in the guild would do this too."_

She suddenly woke up from her sleep due to banging on the door.

"Kat, are you in there?" Erza shouted.

She tried to talk, but her throat and mouth were too dry to be able to function. When she didn't respond, the door got kicked down, revealing a red and pink haired duo.

"What's up guys?" She finally grumbled, unphased by the door being kicked down. Sting somehow was still asleep through this ordeal.

"What's up? We were worried sick about you. No one knew where you were." Natsu shouted, completely ignoring the fact that Sting was fast asleep still.

She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, then responded, "I'm flattered, but Sting and I were up super late last night. Lucy knew we were going home together, she didn't tell you?"

"She was too drunk to remember anything" Erza added.

"And you guys didn't think to check my room first?"

"Alright meet us in the lobby in half an hour. We are heading back home soon." Erza said, ignoring the her question and left Natsu still standing in the doorway.

He glanced at Sting and then back at Kat and cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. Erza popped her head back in the doorway with a smirk as well.

"No, it's not what you thin-"

"Mhm." They said in unison. "See you soon." They left happily skipping.

A maid walked by and stopped in front of the door with a judgemental look. "Put it on Fairy Tail's bill." Kat sighed, putting her hand over her head in embarrassment.

 _I wonder if Lucy is hungover too. I keep dreaming that moment over and over again. It actually happened and he got really close._

She snapped out of her thoughts when Sting started mumbling in his sleep."Sting, hey, I have to leave soon, okay?" She shook him till his eyes flickered a bit.

"Call...later..lacrima..." He fell back asleep.

She put a blanket over top of him and left a cup of water on the table near him for when he woke up.

As she walked down to the lobby, something caught her eye. It was Erik talking to Angel with Jellal. They were waiting for the elevator.

Kat had never actually had a conversation with Erik outside of their regular visits. She was actually quite awkward in these kinds of settings, but dear old Jellal decided it was a good idea to start a conversation with her. "Hello Kat, how are you?" He smiled warmly.

 _Damnit Jellal._

From the side of her eye she saw Erik and Angel giggling. Could she hear her too now?

"I'm good, and you?" She replied to Jellal.

"I'm good. That was quite the game, don't you think? Your performance was phenomenal in the first half, I would have liked to see you fight Minerva or even Jura. Right, Erik and Angel?" He asked, snapping them out of their giggle fest, clearly not expecting an answer.

"I'm actually really flattered you think I can take on Jura, but I got to go, so I'll see you later, I gotta meet the rest of the guild." She abruptly left and took the stairs to the lobby with a flustered look on her face.

Down in the lobby, she spotted Erza and Natsu. Then Lucy! As she was walking to her blonde friend, the elevator doors opened and Jellal, Erik and Angel walked out, both giving Kat a small smirk.

"Lucy! How was your night? I missed you!" she hugged her blonde friend.

"I missed you too!" Lucy hugged back, "My night was uh… interesting." She glanced at Natsu who was staring right back at her.

"Something to do with…?"

"Yes. I-"

"Everyone listen up!" Erza unknowingly cut Lucy off, "The carriage that was supposed to take us home today has been delayed. They're sending another one, but it won't arrive until tomorrow afternoon. So enjoy the rest of your time here while you can."

"Perfect. Let's go for a coffee and I'll explain everything."

As they were walking out, Natsu and Happy stopped them in their tracks, "Where are you guys headed off to?"

"Girl talk. Bye." Lucy said and dragged Kat by the wrist to the nearest coffee shop. Kat glanced behind her and saw Natsu whisper something to Happy. They couldn't be up to any good.

At a small coffee shop, Lucy spilled the beans right away. "Natsu and I slept together."

Katarina's jaw dropped. "Was he your first?"

"Yes." The blonde gleamed.

"Well let me cut to the chase, was it everything you expected?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Lucy, you're just as oblivious as Natsu. Everyone sees how you look at him when he walks into the room. Or how your eyes shine when you talk about him. Like they are now."

The celestial mage sighed, "Yeah. It was everything to me. The thing that's upsetting me is Natsu. He's so hard to read."

From the corner of her eye, Kat saw Erik with Angel again, they were close enough to be able to hear her.

"Kat? You listening?" Lucy snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yup. Sorry. I zoned out for a little while."

"What's up?" Lucy asked, "Is this about Sting? Cause Natsu filled me in right as he got into the lobby."

"No, I'll tell you in later when it's safer. You never know who's listening." She glanced at Erik, still looking at her. But then she saw something blue fly by.

"Lucy, I'll be right back. Hang tight."

She got up and began chasing the blue blob, which she assumed was Happy. Happy's flight was no match for Kat's assassin speed she caught him by the left ear and hauled him into an alley.

"Oh hi Kat…"

"Happy..." she sneered in a scolding tone. "What were you doing?"

"I was listening to your conversation."

"And you're going to tell Natsu?"

"Are you mad?" He lowered his ears and eyes. Happy seemed to always listen to Kat, it's like she had some sort of unspoken power over the small feline.

She sighed, "No, but I'll tell you what. If you don't tell him, I'll buy you a fish whenever I get the chance to."

His blue ears perked up, "Okay! I promise!"


	2. Chapter 2

After the girl talk, they decided to head back to the hotel to hangout with the rest of the guild.

"What about you, Kat? How was your night with Sting?" Lucy asked, locking her arm with Kat's while they walked to their rooms.

"Oh, nothing happened. We just talked like you and I do." Kat smiled to herself.

"So you told him about Erik?"

"Yeah, I did. He didn't react too much, he only nodded in response. Like he was cooking up a plan. It's funny though because all Erik has ever heard from me are my dirty thoughts."

"Oh boy, that's enough to make a Dragon Slayer go into heat." She laughed, knowing the exact thoughts Kat has had.

"I plan to keep doing it. I want his attention. Being in control is really fun." Kat snickered. "But he's literally always with Angel and they're always giggling. I wonder if she can hear me too?"

"Well they are teammates, and I'm sure there's a type of link magic. I wouldn't think too much about it."

Finally arriving at the hotel, the two friends headed to the bar knowing that their comrades would be there. They spotted their comrades gathered around the bar. Cana and Bacchus were having a drinking contest. They seemed to have reached the end because the both of them abruptly fell off their seats, "Draw!" Elfman shouted.

"Kat," Lucy nudged her, "look", she pointed her finger in the direction of Erik. Who knows how long his gaze had been fixated on her. Since she walked in perhaps? It was almost as if he expected her dirty thoughts at this point. He was sitting at the end of the bar beside Angel who talked to Mirajane, the temporary bartender for the hotel.

Now that she noticed, almost all of the Oracion Seis members were talking to Fairytail members.

 _I wonder what that's all about._ She thought.

"Kat," Lucy nudged her again, snapping her out of her own thoughts, "he's coming over here."

"Oh no. I'm bad at confrontation. Distract him for me." She ran in the opposite direction with every intention to get drunk.

"You know I know she said to distract me, right?" Kat overheard Erik saying to her blonde friend.

 _I need to go find Sting._ She thought to herself. _If they are still here._

Kat was currently in desperate need of a confidence boost from Sting. Kat used her senses to try to find Sting and the Sabertooth guild.

After what seemed to be a really long time of walking, she arrived at the hotel that Sabertooth stayed at during the games.

"Hi," she greeted the clerk at the front desk, "is Sabertooth still her-"

"KAT!" She heard a familiar voice yell from across the lobby. It was Sting.

"I thought you guys left already." He greeted as he smiled from ear to ear, clearly still drunk.

"Did you ever get sober from last night or did you keep drinking when you woke up? Our carriage got delayed. And I'm happy it did. I need to talk to you."

"As soon as I met up with the rest of my guild, Orga shoved a beer into my hands. And okay but first, have a drink with me." He handed her a beer from a cooler.

…

"So let me get this straight," Rogue said, trying to understand the situation, "You're scared of confrontation from this Erik, that you had weird thoughts about?"

"What kind of thoughts?" Rufus asked, innocently.

Almost all of the Sabertooth members were getting involved in what started off as a private conversation between a girl and her friend.

Katarina got up, smirk locked into place. Sting too, was trying not to laugh, because he knew exactly what she was going to say. She walked up to the long haired wizard, and whispered into his ear.

"Oh my…" He trailed.

"What? What is it?" Rogue asked. Rufus walked up to him and repeated the same thing Kat did, triggering the same response that Rufus had.

"So anyways, you should just march back to your guild and confront him. Whatever happens, happens. You shouldn't be worried, especially with your confidence level." Sting stated.

"You're right. Let's go!" Kat shouted.

"The both of us?" He popped a brow.

"Yes, I need you there with me. You're my extra boost of confidence."She looked over and saw Yukino frowning. Not in an aggressive way, but because she was sad. Clearly she had something to say to Kat, but for some reason stayed silent.

"Let's go then!" He stumbled over to her and they linked arms to support each other's balance.

A stinging sensation tinted her heart, she would have to talk to Yukino before her departure.

"YOU GOT THIS!" He yelled.

"YEAH I DO!" She yelled back.

Finally arriving back at the hotel, she barely had any time to even search for Erik, when a sudden knight burst into the hotel, demanding all wizards gather at the center of Crocus.

Everyone was out of the door as fast as Kat could blink. She got jumbled up in the sudden rush of the crowd to the Crystal Plaza, which was the center of Crocus. Sting held out his hand for her to grab so they wouldn't lose each other.

When everyone was at the designated spot, they saw the king on a platform, "Thank you all for coming. I hate to spoil the mood of the splendid display of wizardry but I'm afraid the heart of Fiore will soon be swallowed by the rage of a dragon horde."

"I thought Acnologia was the only one." Makarov quaked.

"Last time we fought one of them, we lost 7 years of our lives." Cana stammered from the background. Kat immediately began trembling in fear; it soon subsided when Sting's grip tightened on her hand. She could feel a cold stare from behind her, it was Erik and he was glaring hard.

"As we speak, the large scale counter of defense is under way in the castle," everyone let out a gasp, "The Eclipse cannon."

"Eclipse cannon?" Kat repeated.

"We will use it to demolish the dragons. All ten thousand of them at once. I can sense your concern. Regrettably given the sheer number of the dragons, we expect most hundreds of you will survive the attack. So I ask you dear wizards, please lend me your hand in dealing with this crisis, you are the best chance we have at slaying any dragons the eclipse cannot. I beg of you, do not let this kingdom fall into ruin."

Everyone began cheering loudly, exclaiming how much they'd be honoured to help. We looked up and saw that the king was crying.

"Your majesty…" Erza trailed.

"Thank you… thank you… pumpkin…"

"Pumpkins?"

"I know the parfum of that voice…" Ichiya said.

"The fate of the land lies within all of you!" He quickly said, trying to avoid his true reveal.

"Alright kids! Fairy Tail will be taking care of the central plaza. The rest of the guilds will cover other areas," Master ordered out loud, then gestured for Kat to come to him, "I want you to join Blue Pegasus with Erik."

"What? Why Erik?" She asked.

"I guess you weren't there for my announcement, the Oracion Seis are joining Fairy Tail as atonement for their previous actions. As opposed to going back to Jail."

She nodded, feeling a little excited, "I won't let you down."

Walking back over to Sting she said, "Hey Sting, so I'm going to be with Blue Pegasus with Erik." She gave him a look of excitement.

"Finally! Let me know everything when this is all over." He gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead.

She heard a scoff from behind her. "Let's go, kitty Kat." Erik hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik seemed fidgety. When they were about to walk past other Oracion Seis Members he muttered, "I'll be right back," he scratched his neck and walked into the direction of his friends.

She looked towards the direction that he was walking and saw Angel nervously waiting for him and the rest of the members a few feet away, chatting amongst themselves. He gave her a tight hug and started talking to her, looking passionately into her eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms impatiently waiting for him to stop his dilly-dallying.

 _Any second now, lover boy._ She thought, knowing he'd hear her. He abruptly stopped his shenanigans and walked back over to Kat. "Sorry." He shifted his eyes.

"It's alright, let's just go." She smiled.

"Say, why did you run away from me earlier?" He asked her, as they walked to their designated spot.

"No reason at all." She laughed. _Cause I didn't want to be confronted by you about anything._ She thought and looked over to see his reaction.

"Oh? Like what?" He cocked a brow and tilted his head, acting clueless.

"Watch out!" Kat pushed Erik to the ground and used her daggers to cut 3 small metallic dragons. They lacked eyes, and did not have any discernible teeth. Rather, their bodies appeared to be made of metallic scales, which ran along the "gums" of their mouth in the form of jagged edges. Additionally they lacked wings, however their claws were extremely sharp.

She recalled her daggers and held out a hand for him to grab, "You okay?"

"No, why didn't I hear that one coming?" He asked, as if Kat knew the answer.

"Maybe you were too focused on not being able to hear my thoughts. I need you to have your guard up. There might be more of them around here."

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed.

"Hey," she stopped him from walking and made him look at her, "I will take it upon myself to figure this whole thing out with you. Please just try and focus, I don't want you to die."

A small smirk crossed his lips, but no smart remark was made. He nodded in agreement and they kept walking to their destination to aid their comrades from Blue Pegasus.

…

The stress from the dragon was so bad that it made the three boys not hit on Kat even once.

It was made of rock… the first thing it did was a loud stomp to the ground, making all of them fall to the ground.

"He's going to do it again, be on guard." Kat stated.

She felt the magic in her body, when she saw the rock dragon lift up for another stomp, she ran towards him.

"Where did she go?" One of the members asked.

She began running circles around him, _When he stomps, I will attack him then. He'll be most vulnerable at that moment._ She thought to herself.

When he went in for the stomp, her daggers glowed white. She ran circles around his entire body, scratching and clawing at every exposed part. He let out a loud roar and stumbled for a little bit; then quickly regained himself.

Ichiya then took matters into his own hands and grabbed a bottle of perfume from the belt at his waist, and uncorked it, calling it his "secret perfume". The perfume's smell quickly wafted through the area, leaving everyone utterly disgusted by its odor, "I have derived this odor from my armpits." He cheered, with stars shining in his eyes.

The Rock Dragon took a moment to commend Ichiya for using his common sense, "Dragons are well-renowned for their keen sense of smell", the Rock Dragon said, "However, I lack a nose." He mocked, leaving Ichiya completely flabbergasted.

Just then, a swift attack out of nowhere targeted his back, making him roar loudly once more.

…

After what seemed to be hours fighting the dragon, Kat was ready to collapse. But before she could, she had a weird vision.

 _Kat was beside Erik, and about 20 of the smaller dragons had come up from behind the hill and shot multiple balls of magic, piercing through her heart and killing her and her comrades. The last thing she saw was Erik looking at her with tears streaming down his face and blood seething out of his mouth._

"What?" She asked out loud without realizing.

"You saw that too?" Erik answered.

"It's as if we received a warning from someone. The dragons came over top of the hill." Ichiya stated, pointing to the hill. He walked to the top of it and was completely shocked. "They're coming. There's at least 100 of them."

All at once, the wizards threw their magic at the dragons, destroying them all in seconds.

Not too long after destroying the smaller dragons, the larger ones slowly started to disappear too. They wizards were all called back to the castle via telepathy.

…

At the palace, she sighed in relief, seeing everyone was safe.

"Kat!" Lucy ran up to her and hugged her; not nearly as rough as Erza.

"I would like to thank all of you for helping save this kingdom. I shall pay you all in the form of an invitation to the grand magic ball. All teams who participated in the games are invited. I will supply all of you with dresses and suits. Please, men this way," he gestured to the left, "and women this way." to the right.

Lucy, Erza and Kat walked to the right into a giant room full of dresses. All the girls squealed in excitement.

"Hey Kat!" Mirajane called out to her, she had already found a dress, along with all the other girls "This dress would look amazing on you."

"How have you found a dress for yourself already?" She laughed, checking out the dress Mira had chose for her.

It was a baby pink dress with a sweetheart neckline, Kat's normally straight hair was curled and there were two top knot buns on her head.

"You look beautiful." Erza stated, pulling her into another breathtaking hug; not as aggressive because she had no armour on.

They walked into the dining area, luckily no one gave her too much attention. Except Macao and Wakaba were howling at all of the guild girls. She walked straight to the food table with Lucy.

"Wow. Hungry much?"

She turned around to see her blond friend, "Sting! You look good!"

"You too," He smiled, "Want to dance?"

"Of course."

They formally danced, his hand on her hip, her hand on his shoulder, and holding hands.

"May I cut in?" Rogue politely asked after a few minutes.

"Go for it." Sting smiled.

"We haven't gotten a chance to speak with each other since you got that advice from Sting about Erik. I just wanted to thank you for making him happy again."

"Again? He wasn't happy before?"

"He hasn't told you? He suffered from depression before the games because of Master Jiemma and our lady. All he wanted was for the guild to be a real family like Fairy Tail, but he had to act tough in front of the master and Minerva or else he would get punished. We all would, so we put on a mask that made us heartless. But when you came along, he seemed to be a lot happier, and his mask broke, so thank you." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"It couldn't have been all me. He kept his composure because of you I'm sure. You're a good friend to him Rogue," She hugged him back, "How are you holding up? I heard about the future you thing…"

"That will never be me. I swear it."

"Good," I smiled, "And you have me as your witness."

When they finished dancing, Kat walked back to the food table, deep in thought. "Hi Kat," she looked behind her to see Wendy and Carla, "When you were fighting the dragons, did you see a weird vision? Almost like a warning?"

"Yeah, I did. I saw myself and Erik being attacked by those small dragons. Did you see something too?"

"Yeah, it seems like everyone on the battlefield did. I wonder what could have caused it."

Wendy left to go ask others about their visions. Kat finally got to continue eating.

"Let's dance, yeah?" Someone asked from behind her, she sighed in annoyance. But then she turned around and saw Erik. Utterly shocked; her mouth gaped a bit.

"Jeez, nevermind." He snapped and started to walk away.

"No, wait." She grabbed his arm. "Let's do it."

As they walked to the dance floor, other people were dancing too. Erza and Kagura, Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Wendy. Lucy looked at Kat with a smile and wiggled her eyebrows.

They were slow dancing, but their position was in a hug. He draped his head down to her ears and whispered, "Uh, thank you for helping me keep my composure during the fight. I probably would have lost it without you. I know we've barely had a conversation but there's something about you that makes me feel calm."

At that moment, she realized it wasn't Erik talking to her. "I know it's not really Erik. Who are you?"

When she lifted her face from his chest, she saw Angel with a huge sinister smile plastered across her face. Not too far behind her was Erik laughing at Katarina. "You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" The white haired girl squawked. How did Angel even have time to learn takeover magic?

At this point, everyone was watching and had formed a circle around them. Katarina tried her best not to cry. She thought that her and Erik had some sort of unspoken bond after the dragon fight.

"You thought you guys bonded?" Angel scoffed. "No. Erik has the Oracion Seis as friends and that's it."

"I hate to break it to you, but the Oracion Seis has ceased to exist. You are apart of Fairy Tail. You better start owning up to that expectation, or go back to Jail."

"I'd rather go to jail than be here with you. We all would." She spat on Katarina's dress.

"Big mistake…" Someone from the crowd warned.

Katarina clenched her fists, trying not to summon her daggers and throw them at Erik and Angel. "I'm so glad you showed your true colours. For the sake of the castle and the princess, I won't beat you to a pulp, cause we all know that I'd win. But on the other hand, Natsu and Erza over there are looking pretty angry." Kat said, walking away, knowing very well they would get destroyed by Erza and Natsu.

As she was walking away Angel had the nerve to say, "You talk big for a girl who was about to cry, two minutes ago."

She stopped in her tracks. Ready to annihilate Angel. As she turned around, Sting caught her arm. "Not worth it, Kat. Let's go." Before she let Sting drag her away, she caught a glimpse of Erik. He wasn't laughing or frowning. He was emotionless. She was too angry with him to actually care.


End file.
